Hold me, Kiss me, Love me
by Chrome83
Summary: Reim est amoureux. L'amour rend bête, et quand, de ce fait, il en vient à se disputer avec son meilleur ami, leurs réconciliations sont au delà de ses attentes... (#Résumé pourrit) /!\LEMON/!\


Hello tout le monde ! o/

Voilà un petit One-shot qui est un peu spécial pour moi puisqu'il s'agit de mon tout premier lemon yaoi EVER ! Autant dire que j'angoisse pas mal quand à vos avis, alors j'attends que vous laissiez vos avis ! S'il vous plait, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié (ou pas d'ailleurs...)

Bref. J'espère que cet OS sur mon couple préféré vous plaira !

WARNING : Ce One-Shot présente une relation amoureuse (et sexuelle) entre deux hommes. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

DISCLAMER : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama et je ne fais que les emprunter.

ENJOY !

* * *

Hold me, Kiss me, Love me

- Break x Reim -

Tout avait commencé un froid jour de mars. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant danser dans les courants aériens nombre de feuilles mortes, d'épais nuages cachaient le soleil, la pluie tombait en déferlante et l'orage grondait tandis que de temps à autre, un éclair zébrait le ciel. Ce n'était clairement pas un temps à sortir et c'est la raison pour laquelle Xerxes Break déambulait tristement dans les couloirs de Pandora. Il n'était pas habituel de voir l'albinos avec une telle mine, et la raison pour laquelle il affichait cet air abattu était qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

Miss Sharon prenait le thé avec Lady Sheryl et Alice, et il n'avait pas eu le droit de rester avec elles parce-que, pour citer la future duchesse "_Nous parlons de choses ne concernant pas un homme, espèce de pervers !_". Après avoir reçu un coup d'éventail et avoir été viré du salon dans lequel se trouvaient les trois filles, il avait tenté de passer le temps en taquinant Gilbert et Oz, mais ils étaient en pleine "réunion de famille" avec Oscar. Ce dernier lui avait bien proposé de rester, mais de les écouter rabâcher de vieilles histoires ne l'enchantait guère.

Déjà dépité, il avait envisagé de rejoindre Reim, mais quand il était entré dans son bureau, il l'avait trouvé vide. A croire qu'ils avaient tous décidé de lui gâcher sa journée ! Il maugréa quelques insultes inaudibles et se laissa tomber mollement sur le petit canapé en cuir accolé au mur du fond en soupirant.

Il sortit un bonbon à la cerise qu'il fourra dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Reim allait bien finir par revenir, et il était décidé à l'attendre de pied ferme pour pouvoir enfin se divertir un peu.

Malgré lui, il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le clapotis de la pluie frappant contre les carreaux froids de la fenêtre.

C'est ce moment que choisit le brun pour revenir. Il sursauta presque en découvrant Break assoupit dans son canapé et esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'approcha doucement de lui sans faire de bruit et resta un instant sans bouger à le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si innocent comme ça, c'était d'ailleurs un peu étrange, mais il le trouvait vraiment attendrissant.

Son regard dériva jusqu'aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de l'albinos qu'il trouva à ce moment précis terriblement attirantes. Il rougit violemment en se surprenant à penser une chose pareille et s'envoya une gifle mentale en s'ordonnant de redescendre sur terre. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait la gorge nouée. Indéniablement, son collègue lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il s'était rendu compte il y a quelques temps déjà que Break ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il puisse éprouver un quelconque amour pour lui, déjà parce que ce n'était pas correct, et aussi parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

Alors qu'il observait son ami d'un air intrigué, ce dernier ouvrit soudain l'œil et le brun fit un bond en arrière, surpris et gêné. Il rougit et, pour se détourner de son mal-être, fit mine de s'énerver.

- X-Xerxes, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Le blandinet se redressa, bailla et posa son regard rubis sur son ami avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Je t'attendais, Répondit-il naturellement. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais des penchants voyeuristes, petit pervers~

- Q-quoi ?! S'étrangla le contractant du lièvre en rougissant de plus belle

- Avoue qu'observer comme ça les gens quand ils dorment, c'est un peu étrange, Ajouta le borgne en ricanant, la bouche dissimulée derrière une de ses amples manches

- J-je ne t'observais pas ! J-j'allais te réveiller... pour te dire de partir ! J'ai du travail alors va voir quelqu'un d'autre !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. Break n'avait pas quitté son air amusé et moqueur, quand à Reim, son visage empourpré était toujours crispé par un mélange de gêne et de colère. Finalement, l'albinos haussa les épaules et entra dans un buffet pour quitter la pièce grâce à son incroyable capacité de passe-placard.

- Très bien, je te laisse travailler. A plus tard~

Il referma la porte du meuble et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le jeune agent de Pandora attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, le coeur battant, puis il vérifia que son ami était bien partit et s'assit à son bureau en poussant un profond soupire.

Cela n'allait pas, pas du tout ! Il était évident que toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Xerxes avait au fil des années finit par évoluer en quelque chose de plus fort, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne le devait pas. Le seul moyen pour qu'il parvienne à oublier ses sentiments était de prendre ses distance avec le blandinet...

Reim avait prit cette décision et il la respecta à la lettre en mettant chaque jour un peu plus de distance entre lui et son meilleur ami. Au début, Break avait continué à agir normalement avec lui, puis au fil du temps, il avait lui aussi finit par s'éloigner. Il manquait un peu au brun. Beaucoup même. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus que pour les affaires professionnelles. Parfois, il leur arrivait d'échanger un regard dans lequel brillait encore une petite étincelle de complicité, mais immédiatement, le contractant du lièvre détournait les yeux. Il se sentait un peu coupable et trouvait son attitude égoïste, mais il persistait, toujours convaincu qu'ainsi, il pourrait oublier ses sentiments, fermant les yeux sur le fait que cet éloignement ne faisait que le faire l'aimer davantage...

Par une belle journée d'avril, à peu près un mois après que Reim ait décidé de prendre ses distances avec Break, le soleil irradiait dans le ciel d'un éclat aveuglant, la chaleur bien supérieure aux normes saisonnières laissait présager que l'été était tout proche et serait particulièrement chaud, et une légère brise répandait le parfum délicat des fleurs dans l'air.

A Pandora, de nombreux agents avaient posé leur journée pour aller profiter du beau temps puisque aucune affaire importante n'était en cours, nécessitant de ce fait leur travail acharné. Ainsi l'imposant manoir qu'était le quartier général avait été vidé de toute présence.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Dans une pièce se trouvait toujours quelqu'un, rédigeant rapports sur rapports dans une calligraphie parfaite en redressant de temps en temps ses fines lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal. Reim n'était pas homme à perdre du temps, et il était de loin bien plus à l'aise au travail qu'en vacances. En effet, dès qu'il recevait des congés -ce qui n'arrivait cependant que très rarement- il tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre ou bien déambulait mollement dans les couloirs du manoir Barma sans réelle destination. Pour faire simple : il s'ennuyait.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il avait préféré rester assis à son bureau à s'avancer dans son travail, sans compter qu'il en avait deux fois plus que tous les autres agents étant donné qu'il s'occupait aussi de celui de Xerxes Break.

Le brun à lunettes était penché sur une feuille déjà presque intégralement noircie d'encre, la dixième d'une longue série qui concluait un rapport. Il apposa le point final, signa et reboucha son stylo plume avant de le poser dans son porte-crayon. Il ramassa le tas de feuilles volantes, les rangea dans une pochette cartonnée qu'il plaça dans un tiroir.

Le bureau de Reim était toujours impeccable; rangé et en ordre.

Il avait fini. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux, s'étira sur sa chaise en soupirant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et il fit craquer ses doigts. Son poignet était légèrement douloureux après tant d'heures passées à gratter du papier, mais il n'en restait que plus ravi d'avoir achevé son dur labeur.

Machinalement, il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il hoqueta de surprise et manqua de tomber de son siège. Break était face à lui, assis sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et pendant dans le vide, en pleine dégustation d'une sucette d'un rose vif. L'albinos fixait son camarade d'un œil amusé, ravi de l'effet qu'avait provoquée son entrée.

- Encore en train de travailler ? Décidément, tu finiras par te tuer à la tache mon cher Reim, Ricana-il en esquissant un sourire narquois

- Il est évident que vous, ce n'est certainement pas le travail qui vous achèvera, Xerxes Break, Répondit froidement le brun en réajustant encore ses précieuses lunettes

Il se leva, s'approcha de la bibliothèque qui occupait tout le mur droit de la pièce et fit mine de chercher quelque chose, maintenant dos à Break.

- J'ai encore du travail, aussi je vous prierai de bien vouloir aller faire perdre son temps à quelqu'un d'autre, Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire

Xerxes ouvrit grand son œil, perplexe. Pendant un instant, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer son collègue toujours dos à lui en mâchouillant le bâton de sa sucrerie, puis il sauta sur ses pieds, rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant le brun, approcha son visage de sa nuque et souffla doucement dans son cou.

Reim, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir jusqu'à lui, sursauta, se retourna pour lui faire face et, voulant reculer, se cogna contre les étagères couvertes de livres. Ses joues avaient pris une profonde teinte vermeille et son regard outré croisa celui amusé de Break.

- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'énerva le contractant du lièvre

- Tiens, tu m'as tutoyé !

Reim jura intérieurement. Dans l'énervement, il s'était laissé aller à être familier avec l'albinos. Il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de fusiller son vis-à-vis du regard. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix suggestive :

- Tu es vraiment attirant lorsque tu es en colère~

A ces mots, le valet cru mourir. Son coeur rata un battement et ses joues déjà cramoisies rougirent encore plus. Break souriait d'un air enjoué, ravi de son petit effet. Le brun ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était gêné, et tout était si embrouillé dans son esprit qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Même s'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, cet imbécile n'avait de cesse de le mettre mal à l'aise et de lui rappeler l'ambiguïté de leur relation... Et quelle idée de lui dire un truc pareil !

- V...v-vas t'en, Break, Bégaya-il en détournant les yeux

- Hors de question, Répondit le borgne du tac-au-tac

Le contractant du lièvre tressaillit et releva les yeux pour regarder son camarade qui avait perdu son sourire, et qui le fixait maintenant d'un air contrarié.

- Qu-quoi ?

- J'en ai assez de jouer à ça, pas toi ? Demanda Break

- Jouer ? Répéta Reim

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. Depuis un mois, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter !

- Je...je ne t'évite pas ! C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail, Mentit le brun en essayant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau

Break le plaqua férocement contre la bibliothèque et saisit ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le jeune agent eut un petit couinement de surprise mais n'opposa aucune résistance.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Reim. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, mais laisse moi te dire que c'est très désagréable. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à répondre. Il était surpris du soudain changement d'attitude du blandinet et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Break était quelqu'un de très perspicace, il savait qu'il remarquerait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre quand il lui demanderait des explications.

Le borgne ne cillait pas. Son unique œil ne quittait pas Reim une seule seconde et lui avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard accusateur de son ami. Leur duel silencieux dura de longues minutes sans que le brun ne parvienne à dire quoi que ce soit, et finalement, Break soupira et fit un pas en arrière, libérant les poignets du lièvre.

- Je vois, Dit-il simplement

Sans un regard ni un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. En passant par la porte. Quand le panneau de bois se referma dans un bruit sec, le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il sentait que quelque chose venait d'être brisé dans leur relation, et une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui. D'une main tremblante, il saisit ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer vigoureusement comme il ne faisait toujours lorsqu'il était frustré. Il les reposa ensuite sur son nez et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux en soupirant.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, sans plus que le moindre mot ne soit échangé entre les deux hommes. Break l'ignorait royalement, se comportant comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui blessait profondément le lièvre. Plusieurs fois il voulu s'excuser, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le faire. Aussi se contentait-il de faire au mieux pour continuer à vivre comme ça. Il travaillait, ça lui occupait l'esprit, et à chaque fois qu'il croisait le blandinet, il tournait la tête et pressait le pas. C'était dur. Il l'aimait sincèrement, et ne même plus pouvoir le fréquenter à cause de tout l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve en se montrant distant pour essayer d'éteindre ses sentiments le faisait se sentir terriblement mal...

- Reim ? L'interpella Sharon, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme sortir de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers la jeune duchesse assise face à lui. Honteux de s'être égaré dans ses réflexions, il marmonna quelques excuses.

- Comme je te le disais, Break m'inquiète. Il est étrange ces derniers temps mais il ne veut rien me dire... Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, toi.

- Étrange ? Répéta le valet, intrigué

- Oui, il a l'air perturbé, comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

Sharon bu élégamment un gorgée de thé. Reim baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement à faire tourner la coupelle de sa tasse. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant du différent qu'ils avaient eu, et mieux valait qu'elle n'en sache rien car sinon, elle voudrait s'en mêler.

- Je... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit, Avoua le brun, Vous savez qu'il n'est pas du genre à se confier.

- C'est vrai, Acquiesça la rousse avec un sourire tendre, Mais il te considère vraiment comme quelqu'un de cher. Moi il ne veut rien me dire parce qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter, mais à toi il acceptera peut-être de te parler.

- Mais-

- S'il te plait, tu veux bien t'en charger ? Le coupa Sharon avec un sourire candide

- Je...

Le contractant de March Hare réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais d'un autre coté, ce serait une bonne occasion pour lui de s'excuser auprès de son ami. "_Il te considère comme quelqu'un de cher_", ces mots lui avaient involontairement fait chaud au coeur...

- C'est d'accord, Finit-il par soupirer

- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit la jeune demoiselle, ravie

Elle termina son thé et se leva.

- Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher. Sens-toi libre de rester dormir ici si tu le souhaites, ta chambre est prête, L'informa-elle

- Merci. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Sharon.

- Bonne nuit Reim.

La rousse quitta le petit salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. A présent seul, Reim termina sa tasse, puis il monta lui-même dans sa chambre. Il alluma quelques bougies et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé et une multitude d'étoiles mouchetaient la voûte nocturne tandis que la lune presque pleine éclairait faiblement les jardins d'un délicat éclat argenté.

- Je devrais profiter d'être là pour aller voir Xerxes, Pensa le brun alors qu'il admirait les cieux

Il serra les poings et soupira.

- Allez, courage Reim !

D'un pas rapide et faussement assuré, il sortit de la pièce, marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la chambre de Break à l'autre bout du couloir, leva la main pour frapper mais stoppa net son geste au dernier moment, soudain angoissé.

Et s'il ne trouvait pas quoi lui dire ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de ses excuses ? Et si... et si... et si leur amitié était vraiment brisée pour toujours... Non ! Il devait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Au diable ses résolutions et temps pis s'il dépérissait d'amour en secret, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son meilleur ami comme ça !

- TOC TOC TOC -

Il l'avait fait. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Break lui ouvre, il improviserait sur le moment ce qu'il lui dirait. Rapidement, la porte pivota dans ses gonds et le blandinet apparut dans l'encadrement. Sortant surement de la douche, il ne portait qu'un pantacourt beige ainsi qu'une fine chemise blanche, et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. En voyant Reim, son regard s'assombrit.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda-il avec ironie

- Heum... e-en fait... M-Miss Sharon m'a demandé de te parler de quelque chose..., Bafouilla-il tout bas sans trop oser soutenir son regard

- A propos de.. ? S'intrigua-il en haussa un sourcil

- Elle a dit que tu semblais tracassé en ce moment et-

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ce sujet, Coupa froidement l'albinos

- Oh, je vois... Concéda le lièvre, déçu. A vrai dire, ce, n'est pas la seule raison qui m'amène...

- Que veux-tu d'autre ?

- Je... je voudrais aussi... m'excuser.

- Pour ?

- Pour mon comportement. Je... je sais que je me suis montré plutôt distant ces derniers temps, et c'est à cause de moi si on s'est disputés... Seulement, je...je...

- Tu... ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son être lui hurlait de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, afin de se libérer enfin de ce poids qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais d'un autre coté, s'il le faisait mais que Break ne répondait pas à son amour, il n'arriverait plus jamais à le regarder en face, ce serait bien trop dur.

L'albinos attendait patiemment que le brun termine sa phrase, mais ce dernier ne savait pas comment la finir. Devait-il tout déballer ou bien continuer à souffrir d'un amour inavoué ? C'est à cause de ça qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, pour ne plus que ça n'arrive, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il lui dise... Ou alors était-ce juste ce qu'il voulait se persuader de croire parce qu'il avait besoin d'un prétexte... ?

Il serra les poings, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha brusquement :

- Je t'aime !

Un profond silence suivit sa déclaration. Reim avait les joues chauffées à blanc, gêné comme jamais. La tête basse, il n'osait pas regarder son ami, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne le rejette.

Cependant au contraire, Xerxes saisit son poignet et le tira dans sa chambre avait de refermer la porte derrière eux. La pièce était légèrement obscure puisqu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit, et seules quelques bougies disposées ça et là apportaient un éclairage tamisé à l'élégante chambre du chapelier. Surpris, le lièvre ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Le blandinet le plaqua contre le mur et, se collant contre lui, lui demanda d'une voix nonchalante :

- Dis le encore~

Un long frisson parcourut le brun des pieds à la tête et il releva enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis qui souriait en coin. Il rougit et murmura timidement :

- Je...t'aime...

La réponse à ces paroles ne fut pas longue à arriver, et une seconde plus tard, Reim sentit les lèvres de Break se poser sur les siennes. Soudain envahit par une déferlante de sentiments, les pensées du brun s'embrouillèrent et il se laissa aller au délice de ce moment sans y réfléchir d'avantage. Ce contact est divin. Les lèvres de Break étaient délicatement sucrées, sans doute parce qu'il avait encore passé sa soirée à se goinfrer de bonbons, d'ailleurs, la pièce aussi avait une odeur sucrée de fraise et de caramel. Quand l'albinos se sépara de lui, il se sentit comme déçu et insatisfait. Cependant, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, un piqua un fard et détourna le regard en essuyant ses lunettes.

- Euh... je... je... je...-

Le borgne saisit ses poignets, prit les lunettes qu'il était en train de frotter avec vigueur et les déposa sur un guéridon, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- Tu m'as l'air bien stressé, Ricana-il

- E-et bien... il y a de quoi..., Marmonna le lièvre en baissant les yeux

- Peut-être aimerais-tu que je t'aide à te détendre ?~

Joignant le geste à la parole, le chapelier captura de nouveau les lèvres de son camarade dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Plutôt embarrassé, Reim passa timidement ses bras autour du cou du blandinet. Break délaissa alors ses lèvres et prit un malin plaisir à augmenter encore sa gène en venant titiller la peau délicate de son cou, la mordillant et la suçotant pour y laisser de petites marques rouges. Le brun laissa échapper un léger gémissement de surprise et son corps de contracta. Un sourire taquin naquit sur les fines lèvres du serviteur des Rainsworth. Il posa deux doigts sur la joue gauche de son vis-à-vis, puis les fit glisser le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner, jusqu'à son jabot qu'il défit habilement et laissa tomber par terre.

- X-Xerx ! Qu'est ce que tu...fais ?

- Huhu~ Allons, Reim-kun, tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte après tout ça. Tu mérites une_pu-ni-tion_.~~

Ce dernier mot susurré à son oreille eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique qui lui donna la chair de poule. Continuant dans sa lancée, Break entreprit de déboutonner sa veste d'uniforme qu'il lui retira avant de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise.

Reim se laissait faire, partagé entre un désir grandissant et une gène déjà immense.

Les lèvres de Xerxes se déposèrent délicatement sur la clavicule de son nouvel amant. Y déposant d'abord de doux baisers, il devint doucement plus violent et entreprit de mordre sa peau frémissante en appuyant sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, en profitant pour constater que son petit traitement portait ses fruits au vu de la bosse dure qu'il rencontra.

Le fonctionnaire glapis et agrippa les bras de son collègue en fermant les yeux. Il lui faisait un peu mal avec ses morsures, mais en même temps, il trouvait cette "punition" bien agréable, sans vraiment se l'admettre complètement.

Avec une habilité qui lui ressemblait bien, le blandinet défit les derniers boutons qui fermaient encore la chemise du lièvre et fit glisser sa langue le long de son torse nu, y déposant une série de baisers furtifs en s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla et lécha avec délice, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant lui.

Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture d'une seule main et, en lançant un regard lubrique à Reim, il baissa son pantalon. Au travers du tissus noir de son boxer, l'albinos devinait l'érection de son amant. Il y déposa un baiser, léger, presque chaste, mais qui suffit à arracher un gémissement à sa victime qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit.

Pour le soulager, Break lui retira son sous-vêtement aussi et prit son membre dans sa main droite avant d'entamer de lents vas-et-viens. Le contractant du lièvre glapis et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour se retenir de faire trop de bruit. Le borgne eut un petit sourire satisfait. Reim se trouvait toujours dans un état entre le plaisir et le mal-être, comme le démontraient son visage rouge pivoine et le fait qu'il ose à peine regarder son meilleur ami, mais aussi ses gémissements et ses soupirs d'aise.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Xerxes de le voir comme ça, lui qui avait envie de le taquiner pour lui faire payer son comportement. Il planta ses ongles dans la virilité gonflée de Reim qui cette fois ne retint pas un cri de douleur, et les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

Alternant entre douleur et réconfort, le chapelier embrassa ensuite délicatement sa verge avant de la prendre en bouche et d'entamer de nouveaux vas-et-viens, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents.

Le brun gémissait légèrement tout le long. Cette douce torture que lui infligeait son ami le rendait fiévreux. Il avait affreusement chaud et avait comme des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Il sentait ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et menacer de céder à tout instant sous son poids. Cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour rester debout, ses mains finirent par venir presque inconsciemment se poser sur la tête de Break.

Reim se surprit à trouver ses cheveux infiniment doux et très agréables à caresser. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en priva pas.

Alors que le blandinet allait de plus en plus vite, le souffle de sa victime se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, mais alors que ce dernier allait atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir, son bourreau s'arrêta soudain et se releva avec un sourire moqueur en se léchant les lèvres.

Laissé avec un sentiment de profonde insatisfaction, le lunetteux planta un regard interrogateur et presque un peu désespéré dans son œil rubis.

- Tu as l'air contrarié, Constata le borgne d'un air narquois, Tu n'a pas aimé ?~

- B-bien sûr que si, idiot ! Répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme. C'est juste que...

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, au comble de la gène, le pauvre brun ne savais pas comment expliquer à son amant sa frustration d'avoir presque atteint l'orgasme, mais qu'il ait arrêté juste une seconde avant. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, parce qu'il voulait le punir.

Break caressa de nouveau son membre du bout des doigts en se frottant contre le corps pratiquement nu du lièvre.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Reim-kun~

Le concerné grogna. Il tentait de le pousser à bout. Lui, le pauvre garçon un peu prude qui était loin d'être habitué à avoir ce genre de relation avec un autre homme. Il se surprit alors à se demander s'il était _le premier_ de Break. Surement que non, il savait trop bien s'y prendre pour n'en être qu'à son coup d'essaie... Cette pensée le chagrina un peu, mais bon, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour avoir tant tardé à lui avouer son amour.

Il n'aurait pas même osé imaginer que les choses se passent si bien ! Lui qui était si inquiet à l'idée de se déclarer, il se dit avec amusement qu'il aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt, cela aurait évité des situations compliquées. Enfin, maintenant il n'avait plus à s'en soucier, juste à profiter du moment qu'ils partageaient.

Bien conscient du manque total d'expérience du brun, Break continua de mener la dance -pour son plus grand bonheur-, et il entraîna son amant jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de s'installer à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il retira lui même sa chemise, saisit les poignets de Reim et guida ses mains jusqu'à son torse.

Le fonctionnaire se montra d'abord un peu surpris, mais il comprit rapidement que s'il faisait ça, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il se sente un peu plus détendu, lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait avec un autre homme, en découvrant par le toucher son corps chétif.

Même s'il disait vouloir le punir et qu'il lui avait fait un peu mal tout à l'heure, le borgne souhaitait quand même que son ami se sente en confiance pendant ce moment d'intimité nouvelle entre eux. Reim ricana intérieurement en se disant qu'il était quand même très avenant, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

D'un geste gauche et le visage cramoisi, Reim caressa doucement la peau pâle et frémissante du blandinet. Pouvoir le toucher comme ça eut l'effet recherché et en effet, il se détendit, bien que toujours assez mal assuré dans ses gestes.

Voulant tout de même se montrer à la hauteur -puisqu'il est du genre à toujours faire les choses bien et jusqu'au bout-, il imita les mêmes gestes que Xerxes tout à l'heure et lui retira son pantalon, son caleçon, avant de prendre sa virilité en main pour lui faire ressentir la même enivrante chaleur.

Break se cambra légèrement et soupira d'aise en fermant l'œil. Il avait beaucoup de_self-contrôl_, mais les caresses de son amant avaient leur effet, et ne faisaient qu'attiser encore tout le désir ardent qu'il ressentait en sentant le corps fiévreux de son meilleur ami sous lui.

Décidant alors que Reim était suffisamment à l'aise, il le stoppa -un peu à contre cœur-, se décala, le fit rouler pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le coté, et, se plaçant derrière lui, fit entrer un doigt dans son intimité.

Surpris et ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça, Reim glapit et tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup. Dans une tentative de le rassurer, le borgne déposa une série de baisers sur son cou et ses épaules.

- X-Xerx ! Qu'est c'que tu...fais... ?

- Détends-toi, c'est juste pour te préparer.

Il inséra un second doigt en lui et les fit bouger un peu, imitant un mouvement de ciseau. Le contractant du lièvre ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il trouvait ça plutôt désagréable au début, mais petit à petit, il se surprit à gémir de plaisir.

Le chapelier retira alors ses doigts humides du corps tremblotant du serviteur du duc Barma. Il lui permit de reprendre sa position initiale : allongé sur le dos, et l'embrassa délicatement, léchant ses lèvres en demande silencieuse d'accès à sa bouche afin que sa langue aille rejoindre sa jumelle.

Il se redressa ensuite et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air soudain sérieux.

- Est ce que tu te sens prêt ? Demanda-t'il

- P-prêt... ? Répéta le brun à lunettes d'une petite voix

- Oui, pour... "la suite". Si tu ne veux pas, on peu arrêter là.

Reim sourit en coin malgré le fait qu'il se sentait inquiet. Il trouvait attendrissant que Xerxes se montre si prévenant et attentionné alors qu'il devait à la base "lui donner une pu-ni-tion". Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Lui pour qui c'était une première préférait largement que cela se passe en douceur plutôt que brutalement, comme une réelle punition.

Il se redressa à son tour, prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, un petit sourire anxieux sur les lèvres.

- C'est bon, Affirma-t'il d'un ton qui laissait presque supposer le contraire

Néanmoins, Break esquissa un petit hochement de tête entendu. Il souleva les jambes fébriles du brun et plaça sa virilité contre son intimité. Attendant un dernier consentement qui arriva vite sous la forme d'un petit sourire, il finit par le pénétrer doucement.

Pour Reim, ce fut bien plus désagréable que deux doigts et il se sentit soudain très mal. Une douleur lancinante le traversa et il n'étouffa pas son cri de souffrance. Quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues depuis ses yeux fermement clos. C'était indéclinable, il avait mal.

- Tu veux arrêter ? Demanda le seme* d'un air un peu inquiet_(*seme : dominant)_

Son uke* hocha négativement la tête._(__*uke : dominé)_Il se sentirait trop stupide de tout arrêter maintenant, en pleurant et gémissant d'un air qui lui semblait lamentable. Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Break n'avait pas bougé, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Doucement, la vive douleur qu'avait ressentit le lièvre s'estompa. Il le signifia à son meilleur ami d'un sourire rassurant. L'albinos se pencha alors vers son visage, lécha une larme qui brillait au bord de son oeil gauche, et il lui murmura, avant de l'embrasser :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu va bientôt te sentir beaucoup mieux.

Il commença à donner de petits mouvements de bassin qui arrachaient chacun un gémissement de douleur au brun. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il le blessait un peu, le serviteur des Rainsworth ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable comme ça, l'air fragile et les yeux larmoyants. Cela lui donnait presque envie de continuer à lui faire mal pour le voir encore pleurer. Sans doute son coté Sado qui ressortait...

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, l'albinos effectuait des mouvements plus larges et s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui à la recherche de sa zone sensible, dans le but de lui faire ressentir enfin autre chose que la douleur de la première fois.

Il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé quand le corps de son amant se cambra sous une impulsion de plaisir aussi soudain que violent. Xerxes sourit.

- Voilà, ça va aller maintenant, Assura-t'il d'une voix doucereuse

Il donna un nouveau coup de reins qui atteignit encore le point recherché. Reim serrait les draps pourpres dans ses mains et avait renoncé à retenir ses gémissements, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui adorait le son tremblant de sa voix alors qu'il était rendu esclave d'un plaisir charnel enivrant auquel il goûtait pour la première fois avec lui.

Sur leurs deux corps perlaient de petites gouttelettes de sueur et l'un comme l'autre avaient le souffle court et la respiration saccadée. Tous les deux prenaient beaucoup de plaisir et bien que Break serait sans doute pour l'avouer un jour, il se sentait comme Reim profondément heureux.

Le corps de Reim se contracta une dernière fois en atteignant l'orgasme. Son dos se cambra et sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'il poussait un gémissement plus long et puissant que les autres, puis il se détendit complètement. Son amant déversa sa semence en lui dans un râle de plaisir, puis il se retira et se laissa tomber à coté de lui, épuisé.

Tous deux restèrent comme ça quelques secondes sans bouger, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle.

- Alors, Commença le chapelier, Comment c'était ?

- Douloureux, Répondit le lièvre

Le blandinet ricana, se pencha pour récupérer une sucette dans sa table de chevet et la fourra dans sa bouche avant de se rallonger.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais te punir.~

Reim se redressa sur ses avants bras et chipa sa sucrerie à Break pour la lécher d'une façon plutôt suggestive, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hm, mais c'est plutôt sympathique au final, comme punition. Je referai surement vite des bêtises.~

L'albinos ouvrit grand son œil, surprit par le soudain comportement de son ami. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et lança, dans un sourire :

- Oh, ça y est, tu te décoince ? J'avais bien dit que tu étais un pervers.~

Le serviteur du duc Barma rougit violemment, et il détourna la tête, gêné et honteux.

- Pas du tout ! C'est ta faute, tu es toujours en train de me chercher ! Se défendit-t'il pour justifier ses paroles précédentes

- Huhu, mais oui, mais oui, on va dire que c'est ça.

Xerxes récupéra sa sucette, mais ne la remit pas dans sa bouche qu'il préféra utiliser pour embrasser son amant avec passion.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, avoua le serviteur des Rainsworth

Reim sentit son cœur s'envoler à cet aveux. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

S'en suivirent quelques minutes de câlins et de baisers, puis les deux hommes se décidèrent à aller prendre un bain -ensemble, bien entendu- et à se rhabiller. Ils changèrent ensuite les draps et se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit du borgne pour profiter des quelques heures de nuit restantes pour se reposer après leur effort physique intense.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi le sourire aux lèvres après avoir partagé un dernier baiser, et un dernier je t'aime, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bon, voilà... *stress mode activated* J'ai déjà posté ce OS sur mon blog il y a quelques temps et je n'en ai eu que des retours positifs, alors j'espère que ce sera le cas ici aussi...

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a gêné.

A bientôt !~


End file.
